villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sylvia (Konosuba)
Sylvia, also known as Growth Chimera Sylvia, is the main antagonist from the fifth volume of the light novel series, Konosuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World!. As such they also serve as the main antagonist of the Konosuba manga adaption's ninth volume, as well as the main antagonist of the anime adaption's first movie KonoSuba: God's Blessing on This Wonderful World!: Legend of Crimson. They were voiced by Watanabe Akeno in the Japanese Dub of the movie. Personality Light Novel Sylvia was a smart and charismatic leader who seemed to genuinely care about the well-being of their subordinates, often shielding them from the magic of the Crimson Demons. They could be very observant, such as when they deduced that Kazuma wasn't the famed magic swordsman Mitsurugi by noticing the low quality of his blade. They're quite the seductive type as well, mainly due to the fact that they wanted to seduce Kazuma when he was taken hostage. They also like to taunt their enemies and make rude remarks about their strategies and their predicaments. When they're angry, their voice all of a sudden deepens and sounds more masculine. Movie Upon their near death experience Sylvia realized that they had never been truly happy, but merely satisfied with their life. Sylvia sought true companionship, someone who would love them that they could love back. They chose to live for love and hope and the bright future that they could strive towards. Sylvia's newfound feelings were so strong that they were able to hold back the entire might of the Crimson Demon Clan. In the movie adaption Sylvia's feelings for Kazuma go beyond mere physical attraction, as they've fallen in love with him by the end of the film. Sylvia's attraction to Kazuma is so strong that his betrayal lead to their strong resolve being completely shattered. Despite Kazuma's betrayal, in their last moments, Sylvia declares that they still love him. They are shown to be an extremely benevolent leader, often showering their incompetent army with praises where others would punish them. History Background Sylvia was a chimera, a creature which could assimilate living creatures and magical items into its physiology to grow stronger, as such a lot of their physiology was artificial. Eventually, they joined the army of the Demon King as one of the eight generals who maintain the barrier around his castle, and became renowned for having the greatest magical resistance out of the Generals. At one point a powerful Lich by the name of Wiz laid siege to the Demon King's Castle. Sylvia was one of the Demon King's generals who went to confront the Lich, however she proved too powerful for Sylvia, who was defeated. The Demon King was fortunately able to convince Wiz to join his army as one of his eight generals. Invading the Village of the Crimson Demons Perhaps because of their magical resilience, Sylvia was sent with an army to annihilate the Crimson Demon Clan, a race of genetically modified humans who were highly proficient at magic and had been a constant thorn in the Demon King's side. Sylvia and their forces were no match for the Crimson Demons, as, although Sylvia had great magical resilience, their troops did not. Furthermore, although Sylvia was very resilient, they didn't have enough offensive power to deal with the Demons. Eventually Sylvia's objective shifted to obtaining and merging with a weapon sealed within the Village known as the "Mage Killer". External links *Sylvia at the Konosuba Wiki Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Blackmailers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Cheater Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Destroyers Category:Enforcer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Heretics Category:Hero's Lover Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Hybrids Category:In Love Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Minion Category:Mischievous Category:Monster Master Category:Mutated Category:One-Man Army Category:Perverts Category:Power Hungry Category:Protective Category:Psychotic Category:Terrorists Category:Undead Category:Vandals Category:Vengeful Category:Xenophobes Category:Genderless Category:Honorable Category:Tragic